Children of the Past
I needed to bring Cyanea back to the village and head over to the Ark where Raven would be. The new power I awakened was our ticket back to Hekseville! Children of the Past is the sixteenth episode of Gravity Rush. Story After Kat brings Cyanea back on the high ground with the other children in Boutoume, she meets up with Raven who is at the Ark. When Kat and Raven meet up, Kat insists on bringing all of the children to the Ark, but Raven didn't see any point in doing so as she couldn't find a door nor a power source. Fortunately, Kat finds an invisible door, jumps on it, and gets into the Ark. After she does that, the Ark powers up. Kat said that the door was there the whole time, but she just needed to believe in herself that she sees it. Raven was surprised to hear that and asks her what has gotten into her. Then, Cyanea arrives to the Ark, bringing all of the children to get them aboard. Zaza arrives and tells Kat and Raven that they better make sure that the Ark actually leads them home as the children believe in them to give them true hope, not false hope. They both assured him that the children can trust them and that the Ark will take them home. Kat and Raven close the doors to the Ark and fly up to its top to power it up. Nushi reappears and frightens everyone, but Raven immediately gets the Ark going by placing her hand on the power source. Kat then tells Raven that she can defeat Nushi as she sees its weak spots. After defeating Nushi, Kat flies back up to the Ark and places her hand on top of Raven's on the power source to combine both their spirits (of light and darkness). With both of their spirits combined and them piloting, the Ark finally starts flying at a quick rate and children couldn't be happier. While the Ark was flying, Kat starts a conversation with Raven saying that the children are so excited and they would be happy to see their parents, but Zaza could've been more excited if Sachya was here. Raven was surprised that she mentioned the name "Sachya" and asks her where did she hear of that name. Kat replies by saying that Zaza showed her a picture of her and he was crying because it was his fault that she was lost. Kat also adds that if she had arrived sooner, Sachya could've been saved as well. Raven assured her that it wouldn't have made a difference as she herself is indeed Sachya. She also told Kat that she realized that running in circles for nothing when she watched her, which refers to the fact that Raven wasted her time in fighting Kat, who had been an ally all along. Raven now believes that she and Kat had no differences as they had the same motive, to protect the people they cared about. Kat then asks Raven why she hated her so much as she was trying to restore parts of Hekseville. Raven replies by saying that D'nelica came to her one day and promised to convince the mayor to rescue the children as long as parts of the city were missing. Once they get back to Hekseville, Raven wants to find out why D'nelica wanted parts of the city to stay missing. After the conversation, the Ark suddenly starts shaking violently as Nushi reappears and is wrapped around the Ark. The children screamed out of fear, but worse, Kat gets knocked off the Ark due to the intense shaking and falls deep down the void. Walkthrough After the comic panel and the cutscenes, you will be tasked with fighting Nushi again, but this time, by yourself. This fight is fairly easy as all you have to do is destroy all of the cores on Nushi and it will be defeated. While fighting, Nushi will shoot projectiles at you, so try your best to dodge them. Whenever possible, use the Spiraling Claw (pressing triangle) and/or the Gravity Typhoon (holding left stick forward and pressing triangle) to speed up the fight. As all of Nushi's cores are destroyed and its HP gauge is fully depleted, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). Once you do that, there will be a dialogue and a cutscene before the episode ends. The next episode, Fading Light, will begin immediately. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush